Saiyaman
by Baseball Commish
Summary: a Gohan/Melfina songfic parody of Eminem's " Superman"


This Is a Gohan/Melfina songfic called "Saiyaman"-Parody of Eminem's "Superman" I don't own DBZ or Outlaw Star. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OLS is owned by Sunrise/Sotsu Agency.  
  
Setting: In a nightclub on the west side of Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
Mmmhh  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
You high baby?  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
Yeahh...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
Yeah?  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
hahaha..Talk to me...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
You want me to tell you somethin?  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
Uh huh...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
I know what you wanna hear...  
  
I know you want me baby I think I want you too...  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
I think I love you baby...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
I think I love you too...  
  
I'm here to save you girl,  
  
Come be in Gohan's world,  
  
I wanna grow together,  
  
Let's let our love unfurl.  
  
You know you want me baby,  
  
You know I want you too,  
  
They call me Saiyaman,  
  
I'm here to rescue you,  
  
I wanna save you girl,  
  
come be in Gohan's world...  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
oh boy you drive me crazy...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
Bitch you make me hurl...  
  
  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
They call me Saiyaman,  
  
Leap tall hoes in a single bound,  
  
I'm single now,  
  
Got no ring on this finger now, I'll never let another chick bring me down, In a relationship, save it bitch, babysit? you make me sick,  
  
Saiyaman aint savin shit, girl you can jump on Gohan's dick,  
  
Straight from the hip, cut to the chase,  
  
I'll tell a mo'fuckin slut to her face,  
  
Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face,  
  
I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask?  
  
Kiss my dick, hit my cash, i'd rather have you whip my ass,  
  
Don't put out? i'll put you out,  
  
Won't get out? i'll push you out,  
  
Puss blew out, copin shit,  
  
Wouldn't piss on fire to put you out,  
  
Am I too nice? buy you ice,  
  
Bitch if you died, wouldn't buy you life,  
  
What you tryin to be, my new wife?  
  
What you Videl? fly through twice,  
  
But I do know one thing though,  
  
Bitches they come, they go,  
  
Saturday through sunday monday,  
  
Monday through sunday yo,  
  
Maybe i'll love you one day,  
  
Maybe we'll someday grow,  
  
Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe...  
  
  
  
'Cuz I can't be your saiyaman,  
  
Can't be your saiyaman,  
  
Can't be your saiyarman,  
  
Can't be your saiyaman,  
  
I can't be your saiyaman,  
  
Can't be your saiyaman,  
  
Can't be your saiyaman,  
  
Your saiyaman, your saiyaman...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
Don't get me wrong,  
  
I love these hoes,  
  
It's no secret,  
  
Everybody knows,  
  
Can't we fuck?  
  
Bitch so what?  
  
That's about as far as your buddy goes,  
  
We'll be friends,  
  
I'll call you again,  
  
I'll chase you around every bar you attend,  
  
Never know what kind of car i'll be in,  
  
[Woman Screaming]  
  
We'll see how much you'll be partying then,  
  
You don't want that, Neither do I,  
  
I don't wanna flip when I see you with guys,  
  
Too much pride,  
  
Between you and I,  
  
Not a jealous man, but females lie,  
  
But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two?  
  
Never loved you enough to trust you,  
  
We just met and I just fucked you,  
  
But I do know one thing though,  
  
Bitches they come they go,  
  
Saturday through Sunday monday,  
  
Monday through Sunday yo,  
  
Maybe I'll love you one day,  
  
Maybe we'll someday grow,  
  
'Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe...  
  
  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
I know you want me baby,  
  
I think I want you too...  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
I think I love you baby...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
I think I love you too,  
  
I'm here to save you girl,  
  
Come be in Gohan's world,  
  
I wanna grow together,  
  
Lets let our love unfurl,  
  
You know you want me baby,  
  
You know I want you too,  
  
They call me Saiyaman,  
  
I'm here to rescue you,  
  
I wanna save you girl,  
  
Come be in Gohan's world...  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
Oh boy you drive me crazy...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
Bitch you make me hurl.  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
First thing you said...  
  
[Gohan As Women:]  
  
I'm not phazed,  
  
I hang around big stars all day,  
  
I don't see what the big deal is anyway,  
  
You're just plain ol' Gohan to me...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
Ooh yeah girl run that game...  
  
[Gohan As Women:]  
  
Panny May, I love that name,  
  
Love that tattoo...what's that say?  
  
'Cell in pieces' aww that's great...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
First off you don't know Gohan,  
  
Add also, don't grow partial,  
  
That's ammo for my arsenal,  
  
I'll slap you off that bar stool,  
  
There goes another lawsuit,  
  
Leave handprints all accross you,  
  
Good lordy-wody you must be blown off that water bottle,  
  
You want what you can't have,  
  
Ooh girl that's too damn bad,  
  
Don't touch what you can't grab,  
  
End up with two back hands,  
  
Put Anthrax on a Tampax and slap you till you can't stand,  
  
Girl you just blew your chance,  
  
Don't mean to ruin your plans,  
  
But I do know one thing though,  
  
Bitches they come they go,  
  
Saturday through Sunday Monday,  
  
Monday through Sunday yo,  
  
Maybe I'll love you one day,  
  
Maybe we'll someday grow,  
  
'Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe...  
  
  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
I know you want me baby,  
  
I think I want you too...  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
I think I love you baby...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
I think I love you too,  
  
I'm here to save you girl,  
  
Come be in Gohan's world,  
  
I wanna grow together,  
  
Lets let our love unfurl,  
  
You know you want me baby,  
  
You know I want you too,  
  
They call me Saiyaman,  
  
I'm here to rescue you,  
  
I wanna save you girl,  
  
Come be in Gohan's world...  
  
[Melfina:]  
  
Oh boy you drive me crazy...  
  
[Gohan:]  
  
Bitch you make me hurl. 


End file.
